


Bottom Bunk

by tralalalang



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tralalalang/pseuds/tralalalang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bottom bunk is precious; it’s also cramped, and certainly not fit for two people—with a push, Mir would hit the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom Bunk

The bottom bunk is precious, “it’s closer to the ground,” Mir says once. Too right, that. Well, _someone_ has to take the top bunk, and Joon refuses to be that someone. Mir has been up in arms about sleeping on the bottom since moving in, and he’s not yielding either.

“It’s war,” he says as he pushes against Joon. The bottom bunk is precious; it’s also cramped, and certainly not fit for two people—with a push, Mir would hit the floor. Joon thinks he has to give, but Mir’s hair is tickling his neck, Mir’s breaths are warm on his bare back, the back of Mir’s hands are pressing tentatively against his shoulders. Joon thinks what he really needs to do is turn around to look at Mir. So he shifts until he’s finally on his side, facing Mir, who’s still wide awake, and finding no argument with this new arrangement.

Mir’s talkative and unnecessarily loud, but he’s uncharacteristically quiet against Joon. His eyes wide, strain on Joon with some expectation. Joon reaches out and wraps his arm around Mir, palm splays awkwardly at the small of Mir’s back to give him the push that closes any little space left between them. Mir goes willingly, eagerly even—if Joon dares to hope. And he does, because Mir’s pressed up quite nicely, perfectly against him, shoulders to shoulders, hip to hip, toes to ankle.

“It’s war,” Mir says, quite petulantly.

“Yes, and I’m winning.”

And really, Joon finds some truth in that. He’s not moving anywhere, not with Mir quite so perfect in his arms, everything but soft and feminine—and even that, Joon is fine with.

“You wish,” Mir sniffs, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 01/2010 on LJ. Fivever unbeta'd.


End file.
